


Don't Push Diego (When You're Running Late)

by luckykaos



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Childhood, No proofreading, Past, Poor Diego, Stuttering, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, We Die Like Men, luther is a bully, luther stop being mean to your brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckykaos/pseuds/luckykaos
Summary: Luther has a rule for Diego.He had to learn it the hard way.Or how Luther is a bad brother and Diego didn't deserve that you meanie.





	Don't Push Diego (When You're Running Late)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i was originally writing this to be part of a rules series, but ive basically given up on it due to stress from school so im just gonna post this part from it

“Let’s go children! You will never be super if you can’t even leave the house on time!” Dad was yelling again, because they were running late.

 

_ Again. _

 

They had only been on a few missions but the world already loved them. They were the golden “Umbrella Academy”, Earth’s real superheroes. Luther couldn’t believe it. They were (almost)  _ superheroes _ . They were gonna powerful, Earth’s mightiest, Earth’s brightest, and he, Luther Hargreeves, Number One, would be their lead-

 

“Could you move any slower? Get off the ground and GET THOSE LEGS MOVING NUMBER ONE!”

 

Dammit. It wasn’t  _ his  _ fault everyone else was moving slow. He was ready to leave, he had just been doing some extra push-ups to stretch, to get warmed up. It wouldn't be good if his muscles got strained and he couldn't properly throw men through windows. He wouldn't be much of a leader then. The others were to blame, not him. Allison… was probably ready. Klaus wasn’t though. Knowing him something was probably on fire (however he had seen him with some weird stuff lately). Ben would probably be with him, telling him to stop but enjoying it nonetheless. Five was definitely off doing some type of mathematics. 

 

And then there was Number Two.

 

Diego was probably standing in front of his stupid mirror, doing some weird exercise Mom taught him. His stupid stutter consistently persisted, seemingly never ceasing. He was ready to go but always had to practice those two stupid words. “ _ Don’t move _ ” what was he, six?

 

Luther jumped up from the floor and his anger took him straight to Diego, standing right in front of the mirror. Did he have an obsession with the thing?

 

“Diego you’re holding us all back! We gotta go, we don’t have time for you to rehearse your lines.”

 

“I-I uh, I’m-mm workkking onn-ah, ah on sppeakingg muh- mmoree t-tuh- tttoo”

 

_ To the crowds _ . Lately Dad had been telling them that they need to work on image. The world was no longer surprised when they jumped in, they wanted to know more about them. They had to work on crowd control not only to keep people safe as kore missions happened in busy areas, but to get the people to trust them. Best way to build trust was through communication. Then people start talking about how nice and amazing they are, the media gets wind, and yeah. They progress from tiny vigilantes with scary powers to superheroes.

 

But Diego couldn’t talk to the people. He couldn’t do any of it. Hence, the practicing. 

 

Luther had had enough. It wasn’t  _ that _ hard to talk, Diego was just dumb. Seriously, who has trouble talking? He started seething. Diego was making them late, he couldn’t talk properly, he was dumb, he was  _ still standing in front of his goddamn mirror. _

 

Luther’s fist shot out, shattering the mirror and shutting Diego up with a squeak.

 

_ “I don’t care. You don’t have a real power unless you’re holding your stupid knives, you still can’t aim properly. The only thing you could do is talk to the crowds and you can’t even do that! You’re useless with that stupid stutter-” _

 

Diego’s eyes sharpened, and before Luther even realized he had gone too far his hand flicked out and the knife went flying. Luther shut his eyes… but nothing happened. No pain, no sudden blood, nothing. When he opened his eyes all he saw were Diego’s hard eyes and- and he was  _ smirking _ ? The only difference he noticed was that there was now a bit of cold in his lower area-

 

Oh no.

 

No no no nono no ono nono no.

 

“Y-yo-ou are wr-wrong. I c-can aim.”

 

Diego had cut a hole into his pants.

 

Diego had cut a hole into his pants and  _ they had to leave they didn’t have time for their leader to get his pants fixed _ .

 

Luther ran out of the room in fear and embarrassment, calling out for Mom to help him. He learned his lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeahhh this wasnt proofread at all, i wrote it and then couldnt write anymore so i gave up
> 
> if you liked this mess please leave a kudos/comment!! maybe ill write the rest of the rules another time, but for now this is it
> 
> (also i apologize for how i wrote the stuttering)
> 
> if you liked it or wanna talk you can find me here https://twitter.com/luckykaos1714


End file.
